fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Wingeria To Go!
Papa's Wingeria To Go! is the tenth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on November 28, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11768 It was released on February 22, 2019. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12107 Announcement Hey Everyone!! Coming soon to iPhones and Android Phones… Papa’s Wingeria To Go! This is a huge update to the original game, so expect all sorts of new stuff coming to Starlight City! Also, once this app comes out, we will have all the “To Go” apps caught up with the “HD” apps! Previews * 11/28/18: Papa's Wingeria To Go! is announced.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11768 * 12/05/18: Sneak Peek: Nye in Starlight City. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11795 * 12/11/18: Who is Sprinks!?!? http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11814 * 01/02/19: Seasons coming to Starlight City! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11910 * 01/07/19: Sneak Peek: Peri Peri Sauce! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11929 * 02/04/19: Sneak Peek: Mardi Gras! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12002 * 02/11/19: Sneak Peek: The Fry Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12064 * 02/19/19: Sneak Peek: Sauce and Build Stations! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12098 * 02/21/19: Papa's Wingeria To Go: Coming Tomorrow!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12107 Stations *Order Station *Fry Station *Sauce Station *Build Station Customers *Clover (Tutorial) *Hank (After Tutorial) *Matt (Random) *Tony (Random) *Tohru (Random) *Cletus (Time) *Allan (Time) *Edoardo Romano (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) *Utah (Time) *Penny (Time) *Robby (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Rita (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Hope (Day 2) *Trishna (Rank 2) *Rudy (Rank 3) *Mindy (Rank 4) *Clair (Rank 5) *Sarge Fan (Rank 6) *The Dynamoe (Rank 7) *Hugo (Rank 8) *James (Rank 9) *Taylor (Rank 10) *Kahuna (Rank 11) *LePete (Rank 12) *Nevada (Rank 13) *Alberto (Rank 14) *Yippy (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) Closers *Mousse (Monday) *Rhonda (Tuesday) *Professor Fitz (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Whippa (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Nye *Sprinks Holidays *Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 6) (Favored by Cletus, Matt, Rudy, Sarge Fan, Hugo, James, Allan, Little Edoardo, Taylor and The Dynamoe) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 11) (Favored by Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Utah, Penny, LePete, Robby, Nevada, Alberto and Yippy) *Starlight BBQ (July) (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16) (Favored by Bertha, Rita, Duke Gotcha, Marty, Amy, Indigo, Boomer, Radlynn and Tohru) *BavariaFest (August) (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 21) (Favored by Shannon, Gino Romano, Prudence, Olga, Clover, Mayor Mallow, Austin, Cherissa and Wally) *Maple Mornings (September) (Unlocked with ___ on Rank 26) (Favored by Clair) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with ___ on Rank 31) (Favored by Tony) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with ___ on Rank 36) (Favored by Hank) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41) (Favored by Santa) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46) (Favored by Mindy, Xolo) *Mardi Gras (February) (Unlocked with ___ on Rank 51) *Lucky Lucky Matsuri (March) (Unlocked with Crystal on Rank 56) (Favored by Crystal, Trishna) *Big Top Carnival (April) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 61) (Favored by Foodini, Hope, Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Hallway Hunt (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Fashion Flambé (Tuesday) *Saucy Shot (Wednesday) *Pizza Pachinko (Thursday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Friday) *Jojo's Burger Slots (Saturday) Ingredients Meat *Wings (Start) *Boneless Wings (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Clair) *Chicken Strips (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Yippy) Sauces *BBQ Sauce (Start) *Buffalo Sauce (Start) *Atomic Sauce (Start) *Medium Sauce (Start) *Parmesan Sauce (Start) *Spicy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Trishna) *Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Hugo) *Smoky Bacon Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 9 with James) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Alberto) Sides *Carrots (Start) *Celery (Start) *French Fries (Unlocked on Day 2 with Hope) *Curly Fries (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Rudy) *Red Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Mindy) *Green Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Taylor) Dips *Ranch Dip (Start) *Blue Cheese Dip (Start) *Zesty Pesto Dip (Start) *Lemon Butter (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Nevada) Holiday Ingredients Holiday Ingredients consist of 2 sauces, a dip and a side. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first Gameria where Valentine's Day isn't in the holiday line-up. *This is the 1st To Go game to have Lucky Lucky Matsuri in the holiday line-up. Gallery Announcewingeria.gif Blog banner 01.jpg Sneakpeek wingeria01.png blog_outside_J1.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria02.jpg Sprinks logo sm.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria03.jpg mm_lg.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria04.jpg Periperi small.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria05.jpg Holiday mardigras sm.png sneakpeek_wingeria06.jpg PWTG_frystation_01.jpg PWTG_frystation_02.jpg PWTG_frystation_03.jpg PWTG_frystation_04.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria07.png otherstations_01.jpg otherstations_02.jpg otherstations_03.jpg otherstations_04.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria08.jpg wingeriatogo_skyscraper.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_01a.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_02a.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_03a.jpg screenshot_wingeriatogo_04a.jpg wingeriatogo_top_banner.jpg wingeriatogowebpage_icon.jpg Tomorrow sm.jpg sneakpeek_wingeria09.jpg app_page_lgwingeriatogo.jpg|Bigger image of App Icon web_promo_banner_wingeriaTG.jpg web_promo_square_wingeriaTG.jpg Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go!